Interrupção
by ccarvalho
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando uma humana se encontra com os Volturi? Isso vc irá descobrir aqui ;D
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Eu estava correndo por um beco escuro, não sabia o motivo de fazer aquilo, só sabia que se o fizesse talvez me pouparia do pior, apesar de não saber o que me esperava do outro lado. Minhas pernas já doíam devido ao vento gelado que batia em minha face enquanto eu corria, não estava devidamente vestida para uma noite fria como essa, apenas um vestido leve e um bolero para esquentar meus braços, em vão, por isso joguei o bolero longe, aquilo só atrapalhava a minha corrida. O ser de quem eu estava correndo logo alcançou o lugar em que meu bolero estirava-se no chão, pegou-o e inalou profundamente meu cheiro, e num piscar de olhos, voltou a me seguir. Ele não estava ao menos correndo, andava depressa apenas, silenciosamente, o que terrivelmente me deixava mais apavorada. Ele não parecia se preocupar com meu medo, pelo contrário, parecia deliciar-se com meu desespero de ser assombrosamente seguida por um ser que não era humano, tinha a forma humana, mas seus traços eram *inumanos, quase demoníacos.

Continuei a correr, como se isso fosse garantir a minha sobrevivência, o que vi naqueles grandes olhos vermelhos que me fez fugir do meu predador, era certamente um sinal, um aviso de perigo mortal. Ia finalmente me aproximando da saída do beco, onde desejava intensamente que houvesse uma rua lotada de pessoas. Mas para a minha infeliz surpresa, o beco acabava em uma rua deserta onde havia um grupo de cinco pessoas que vestiam longos mantos e cobriam suas cabeças com um capuz, os cinco puxaram os capuzes para trás em perfeita sincronia, e logo percebi que, igualmente ao meu caçador, todos no grupo tinham olhos vermelhos demoníacos. Eram eles que me esperavam.

Obriguei-me a parar, chocada com o que estava prestes a acontecer, comigo. Não foi preciso nem um segundo para que meu caçador chegasse. E então senti uma dor terrível de pontas afiadas atravessando a minha pele e sangue escorrendo de minha jugular. Mas no mesmo momento em que a dor começou, ela cessou e deu lugar a uma sensação de frio, mas não um frio ambiente, um frio vindo de mim, do meu interior. Meu caçador juntou-se ao grupo que me observava atentamente, e eu percebi que vestia um manto longo e escuro, olhei para a minha pele, era tão clara como a deles, então, como um espelho, vi meu reflexo e agora carregava aqueles temidos olhos vermelhos, uma borda de espelho foi se formando na situação como um quadro, ali estava eu, com o grupo que eu tanto temia e eu era igual à eles.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Eu acordei assustada e suada, quando alguém irrompeu pela porta.

- Bom dia, meu amor! - disse Leonardo, meu marido há seis anos. Nós morávamos numa pequena cidade no sul da Itália, em uma casa dada pela família dele. Tínhamos um relacionamento bom, éramos felizes juntos, nós três, eu, ele e o pequeno Giulio, nosso filho de quatro anos.

- Bom dia, mamma! - disse Giulio, embora eu estivesse molhada de suor, nem Leo nem Giulio perceberam isso, bom.

- Bom dia, meus amores!

- Fizemos café pra você!

- Dormi demais? O que mais eu perdi?

- Ah, papá vai me levar para andar de bicicleta, vem com a gente, mamma!

- Calma, Giulio, sua mãe acaba de acordar, assim vai deixá-la atordoada! Como dormiu, meu amor? - perguntou Leo me dando um beijo, eu adorava ser acordada assim.

- Bem. - menti, não querendo preocupar Leo com meus pesadelos. - O que temos de café da manhã?

- Olha, temos café, suco de laranja, torradas com manteiga, mamão, tudo que você gosta!

Ah! E ainda tem uma coisinha especial... - disse Leo fazendo suspense, eu sorri, adorava essas surpresas no café da manhã.

- Tchanam! - E trouxe a mão que estava atrás das costas para frente, a fim de que eu pudesse ver o que ele tinha. Eram flores, tulipas, das mais belas, minhas preferidas.

- Oh! Obrigada! - eu disse emocionada.

- Agora, tome antes que esfrie. - disse pegando a xícara de café.

Tomamos o café e descemos para a floricultura que ficava no andar debaixo de casa, que usávamos como meio de conseguir dinheiro para manter-nos.

Era uma manhã muito bonita, o céu era um azul que encantava, as nuvens pareciam ter sido pintadas pelo melhor artista da cidade, o sol estava alto e brilhava como se fosse o último dia em que ele brilharia. Era maravilhoso, estupendo, tudo aqui era de uma beleza incrível, não sabia se conseguiria viver sem isso.

A floricultura estava amarrotada de pessoas querendo comprar flores, era normal em nossa loja, a única de um bairro apaixonado por flores, era possível vê-las em qualquer lugar, nas portas, nas varandas, nos quintais e jardins, nas ruas.

Pelo visto, hoje seria um dia bem longo. Fui para o balcão e atendi ao primeiro cliente.

As horas passavam e eu ainda atendia a clientes, a floricultura nunca ficava vazia, sempre chegava um cliente quando eu fazia menção de ir ao banheiro ou tomar uma água. E foi assim o dia inteiro, só parou na hora do almoço em que Leo assumiu o balcão e fui preparar nossa comida.

Eram nove horas da noite, eu estava prestes a fechar a floricultura quando o telefone tocou.

_Ring Ring._

"Mas quem seria a essa hora?" me perguntei e dei a volta em um arranjo de rosas brancas, dei a volta no balcão e atendi ao telefone.

- Alô?

- Lorenza?

- É ela, quem fala?

- Eliza, Lorenza, é urgente, preciso que venha em casa.

- O que aconteceu?

- Papá teve um ataque cardíaco e estou sozinha aqui, preciso que alguém venha imediatamente para cá!

- Ai meu deus, tudo bem, estou fechando a loja e já estou indo para aí, tudo bem?

- Certo, estou te esperando.

- Vou avisar o Leo que chegarei tarde em casa.

- Isso, vou ligar para a ambulância, mas preciso de você, estou amedrontada, irmã!

- Fique calma, estou indo para aí, nada vai acontecer com o papá.

- Certo, vou desligar. Tchau!

- Tchau.

Imediatamente, fechei as portas de vidro da floricultura, e subi para casa, encontrei Leo fazendo as anotações necessárias em seu livro.

- Leo, terei que ir à casa da minha família, meu pai teve um ataque cardíaco.

- Ele está bem? – perguntou Leo preocupado.

- Não sei, é isso que vou checar, Eliza está desesperada, preciso dar um apoio. – dizia enquanto jogava tudo que precisaria em minha bolsa, peguei um bolero preto que estava jogado na cama, e as chaves do carro.

- Te vejo quando voltar. – disse dando um beijo na cabeça de Leo.

- Ei, espera! – ele disse quando eu me virava para a porta.

- O que foi?

Ele se levantou e caminhou em minha direção. Pegou levemente meu braço e minha cintura, me deu um beijo delicado e então o beijo se tornou urgente, como se fosse o último, eu sentia a tensão sendo transpassada pelos lábios dele, ele estava preocupado com algo, embora eu não entendesse porque, também estava.

- Vai com cuidado. – ele disse em minha orelha. – Te amo.

Eu assenti e me virei em direção à porta.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Eu dirigia em alta velocidade pela estrada vazia e sinuosa, minha família morava em uma área mais afastada de Vêneto, em uma casa de onze cômodos, era uma casa relativamente grande, já que da minha família era apenas minha irmã mais nova e meu pai. Minha mãe havia morrido dez anos antes e com isso meu irmão que era muito próximo a ela, saiu de casa e foi começar uma vida nova na América.

Logo avistei o terreno da casa azul, o portão já estava aberto, entrei e encostei o carro, coloquei meu bolero e corri para dentro da casa.

Lá estava minha irmã sentada no chão segurando a mão de meu pai que estava deitado no sofá.

- Graças a Deus, você chegou, Lorenza!

- Já chamou a ambulância?

- Já. Eles disseram que em dez minutos estariam aqui, já fazem 15 minutos que liguei!

- Fique calma, tudo vai ficar bem.

No mesmo instante, escutamos o barulho de sirenes e luzes azuis e vermelhas se focalizando na entrada da casa.

- Vamos, pessoal, levem esse homem à ambulância. – disse um dos paramédicos.

- E vocês são o quê dele?

- Filhas. – disse Eliza, eu assenti.

- Como vocês estão se sentindo? – ele perguntou.

- Desesperadas, principalmente. – disse eu, seguido por um abraço da minha irmã.

Meu pai foi levado ao hospital e Eliza foi com ele para cuidá-lo, então decidi que era hora de ir para casa, no entanto, antes de chegar ao carro, pude jurar que tinha visto um vulto escuro passar pela janela.

Estava muito frio e escuro, enquanto dirigia em direção à cidade, tive a sensação de que essa seria a última vez que veria meu pai, não soube distinguir se era por medo de perdê-lo ou se tinha algo mais, parecia que eram os dois, o mesmo que senti quando me despedi de Leo, como se fosse a última vez, última chance de poder vê-lo, era realmente estranho, mas essa sensação não passava mesmo já me aproximando da entrada da cidade.

Eu estava passando por algumas ruas onde se localizavam antigas fábricas quando meu carro fez um barulho alto. Eu congelei, o carro não pararia agora não é? Continuei dirigindo, agora um pouco mais devagar para todos os efeitos, quando novamente o carro fez barulho, eu, então decidi dirigir entre as ruas, me permitindo maior aproximação possível do caminho de casa. O carro fez mais um barulho alto e então pifou de uma vez. Fiquei assustada, pois mesmo que eu tivesse feito com que ficasse mais próxima do caminho de casa, ainda assim estava muito longe, e eu estava sozinha.

Tentei inutilmente ligar o carro, mas nada acontecia, além de barulhos indicando falha no motor. Resolvi então que era melhor ir para casa, tirei a chave da ignição e guardei na bolsa. Quando saí do carro, um vento gelado deixou meus pêlos da nuca eriçados. Tranquei o carro e comecei a andar pela rua deserta. Estava sem telefone para tentar falar com Leo, o que não melhorou muito a situação. Percebi que tinha que ir para o norte, então virei à direita, em outra rua deserta, o que não melhorou a situação também, pelo menos essa era mais iluminada. Felizmente, a rua era uma ladeira, o que me manteria quente, segui subindo a rua calmamente, logo estaria em casa, pensava, e Giulio estaria lá, para me distrair enquanto meu pai estava no hospital e eu sem notícia alguma dele.

Subitamente, escutei passos leves e percebi que alguém me seguia, no entanto, quando olhei para trás não vi nada a não ser a outra parte da rua que levava a outras ruas. Caminhava apressadamente agora, não queria companhia até em casa.

Os passos continuavam atrás de mim e aquilo estava me deixando nervosa, obriguei meus pés a se movimentarem mais rapidamente e disse para mim mesma que era hora de mudar de rua, quando tive a primeira oportunidade, o fiz. Atravessei a rua e virei à esquerda, e encontrei uma rua estreita, segui pela rua, mas meu acompanhante não desistiu e continuou sorrateiramente, atrás de mim. Foi quando o pânico me invadiu e desatei a correr. Estava com sandálias baixas, mas que não ajudavam muito na hora de correr, porém continuei correndo. Virei à direita e me surpreendi quando encontrei um beco, agora estava tudo "perfeito", eu, sozinha, sendo seguida por um desconhecido em um beco escuro.

Parei rapidamente na entrada do beco, hesitando que se entrasse poderia não sair mais, mas no mesmo instante percebi que meu perseguidor corria em minha direção, não tive dúvidas, voltei a correr, agora dentro do beco, desejando intensamente que no final do beco houvesse uma saída para uma rua bem movimentada.

Tive a sensação de _deja vu_, quando eu lembrei do sonho que havia tido, no mesmo dia, eu estava vivendo exatamente o que tinha sonhado, olhei para trás por um instante e não vi ninguém. Parei e olhei dos dois lados e não havia ninguém, respirei profundamente, tentando recuperar o ar, de repente, vi duas pernas compridas, olhei para cima e vi meu perseguidor. Era o mesmo do sonho, alto e vestia um manto escuro e encapuzado, não pensei duas vezes quando voltei a correr, agora sabendo do que estava fugindo, desesperada para que o que tivesse no fim do beco fosse diferente do sonho, que não houvesse o grupo de pessoas encapuzadas que me esperava no pesadelo.

Minha bolsa estava atrapalhando meus braços, então a joguei longe, se saísse de lá a salvo, voltaria para buscar em um outro dia, em outra situação e acompanhada, de preferência. Ainda sentia frio, apesar de estar quente pela corrida, no entanto, enquanto corria, uma manga do meu bolero ficou presa em um pedaço de metal que havia no chão. Puxei um pouco para ver se soltava, mas não adiantou, então resolvi tirar o bolero e continuei a correr, meu perseguidor estava chegando mais perto, fiquei assustada pois ele não parecia precisar de ar.

Percebi que, enfim, chegava à saída do beco, estava aliviada por estar chegando ao fim do beco e poder chegar em uma rua que me levasse direto ao caminho de casa, mas estava ao mesmo tempo apavorada por saber o que poderia estar me esperando do outro lado, o que me impossibilitaria de voltar para casa para sempre. Mas continuei correndo, talvez essa fosse a única maneira, eu não sabia realmente o que tinha lá, minha intuição dizia que era perigoso, mas preferi arriscar a parar aqui e ser pega pelo desconhecido, eu teria que tentar, pelo menos uma vez.

Finalmente cheguei à parte em que o beco virava, meu estômago se revirou, porém, não hesitei, continuei a correr até que a pouca luz que havia na rua em que o beco terminava iluminou o que eu temia.

Ali estava o grupo do meu sonho, e eu havia acabado de chegar para a nossa reunião indesejada, logo meu caçador chegaria, como no sonho, e eu morreria. Ou talvez acontecesse pior.

Como previsto, meu caçador chegou e o grupo abaixou o capuz em total sincronia, a luz que iluminava a rua era fraca, mas o suficiente para iluminar seus rostos pálidos e seus olhos ameaçadoramente vermelhos. Quase não deu tempo para que eu ficasse chocada com aquilo, pois logo após senti minha jugular ser perfurada por coisas afiadas como foices, pareciam dentes, não, não poderia ser, ao menos existia! Não pude pensar direito pois senti uma ardência forte no pescoço. Rapidamente, um líquido vermelho foi escorrendo. As pessoas que ali assistiam, tinham feições de cobiça pelo suco que jorrava da minha pele. Meus joelhos cederam e eu caí.

Minha visão estava embaçada, eu não escutava muito bem, começava a ficar tonta, mas pude ver que aquelas pessoas não estavam mais na mesma posição, elas vinham na minha direção, meu perseguidor agora curvava-se para mim e sugava o líquido do meu pescoço, logo, aqueles que me esperaram estariam fazendo a mesma coisa. O clima de morte ao meu lado era tenso e sólido, eu me aproximaria da morte muito antes que imaginara. Eu gritava enquanto eles se aproximavam de mim.

Eles eram monstros que todos temiam, involuntariamente, por instinto, e aqui estavam meus predadores, eu era o banquete.


End file.
